Darkest Corners of Remnant
by Helix-Master
Summary: The world that these broken heroes knew is now nothing but fractured rock and earth. Attempts of accepting the terms of truth is unbearable, and we soon make false truths and bury it with lies. But in the end, madness will set in like a parasite digging into the weak flesh, which will consume us, and kill us within.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Both Rooster Teeth and Red Hook Studios have their own right on their property.**_

* * *

Chapter 0: The Rebirth of Darkness

 _"It is not our part to master all the tides of the world, but to do what is in us for the succour of those years wherein we are set, uprooting the evil in the fields that we know, so that those who live after may have clean earth to till. What weather they shall have is not ours to rule." -_ _J.R.R. Tolkien._

- **The Threshold of Darkness** -

A campfire crackles and sizzles in front of the threshold of where the alleged "Heart of Darkness" slumbers. Four people sat in a circle, all of them eating their last amounts of provisions that they have both packed and bought. A crusader named Tyrius Angirus sat, reading his scrolls while sharpening his two handed holy claymore called the _Long Crusade_ which he now wield in his right, Parker Hemwick the Plague Doctor who is replacing the bandages of Leoric Azir, a leper who's goal was to cure his scourge, and Hendricks Cariem a lone highwayman who's hunt for valued goods threw him into a quest to destroy this twisted darkness.

"Are we all ready?" Said Leoric, and Parker simply nodded

"Let us purge this unholy darkness from this earth." Said Tyrius

"Yes... kill this "thing" and get the goods." mumbled Hendricks as he reignites the torch with the dying flame.

"Then we shall end this." Answered Leoric as he both lifts his _Broken Blade_ and smothering the fire with his copper cladded boot. They all prepared themselves as they entered the gate way to end the darkness' evil crusade.

- **The Realm of Shadows-**

As they walked through the threshold, they emerged into a long hallway where the stars of space glow like gems in a forgotten quarry but as the pathway emerged, it was made made beating, contorted and corrupted, flesh and faces bending and pulsating like a maggot infested carcass. Faint yet haunting screams of the dead echoed in the empty, cosmic void.

"This place gives me the creeps..." Said Hendricks but the other three we not deterred.

"Stay vigilant, I can feel it's unholy presence." Responded Leoric. As they walked down on the path with only the sound of metal stepping on firm yet moldy path to cover up the screams, they see a body that is strung up by ropes of flesh and bone. It's asleep despite having no human features, with blue sunken eyes growing all over.

"What is that?" Asked Tyrius as the four walked up to it

"This maybe the root of evil." Responded the holy leper

"Then let's kill it." Said the shaky highwayman but Parker grabbed his shoulder and shook a no.

"The doctor's right, like in the ancient scriptures, only the purest of light can breakaway to unholy dark." Said Tyrius. As the crusader and leper drew out their swords ad stabbed the inhuman amalgamation of flesh and bone into it's chest. It roared a ear piercing shriek as it's toxic life slipped out of it's unholy grasp. But while the two were about to pull out their weapons of the light, the lifeless creature's body imploded, hitting the two champions of light. As Leoric got up, his armor was just stained but the blacken blood, but when he checked up on Tyrius, his armor was pierced by a shards of the monster which glowed of a sinister black.

"That was easy." Hendricks responded but before Leoric said a word, a rift ripped open of where the beast perished and began to pull the four into it with no effort. Then when the four were sucked in, the rift closed itself and soon the realm.

 **-Team RWBY's dorm-**

"*sigh*Another day, another pile of homework to finish until the beginning of the week." Said Weiss who was filing her nails while the remainder of the team who had stacks of work to put on their desk

"At least carry a book, so we can't carry them all the way here!" Groaned very tired Ruby who carried the heaviest load of the bunch

"And risk breaking a nail?! I will rather mine for dust then do that." Responded the heiress as she warped up her pedicure

"And this is the reason why we call you the Snow Queen." Said Blake with ma very small smirk while Yang gave her a fist bump.

"Hey, I am not that cold." Said Weiss but before they hit the showers, they felt the earth and foundation rumble.

"What is that?!" Panicked Ruby as she zips to her bed and hiding under her bed sheets. As the three looked out of their window, as they see three craters formed near the statue of the huntsmen where lightning crashed and thunder roaring, but a fourth was closer then they expected. But the fourth came falling unto a section of the school with the force of an arrow drawn.

"That one hit the school!" Exclaimed Blake as she ran to where the crash was

"I call investigating the three craters" Said Yang as she prepared her Ember Celica, with Ruby trailing behind

"I'll go with you!" She squeaked scared of the sudden events. And Weiss let out a sigh as she followed the two to the court yard.

 **-Unknown-**

A figure siting on her throne of dust and rock, her skin was pale like snow with veins glowing black, she watched as the four meteors crashed onto the academy.

"What you are looking at are the four scoundrels who ruined my life's work." said a voice, where she sees a man emerging from a void of pure blackness who is cladded of a classical Remnant attire.

"What was your work then?" she asked the man, then she then felt a sudden spine chilling cold jolting through her body. She sense of a unspeakable horror that loomed in this man. Even she had a heart of evil, but his was incomparable to hers, was that of purely twisted, cruel, vile, evil and despicable aura that he some how manage to keep it tame without losing his mind

"I spent my life, countless decades of studying in the macabre and dark arts." He answered with his words sticking her like a moth to a flame.

"But these so called "Heroes of Divine Light" thought they can enter my manor and kill what thought was the harbinger of doom." He continued

"I have a follower who is infiltrating the building, I will inform her to check it out." She answered and then he soon walked backed into a rift

"Then seek to it that she will destroy them...but heed my warning, these warriors of my realm are not the people who inhabits this shell of earth and rock." He finished as the rift closed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER : Both Rooster Teeth and Red Hook Studios have their own right on their property.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Demon of Light

Blake ran to where the crater had landed where she soon find out it had landed in the lunch hall, so she dashed to the location so she can see that no one were injured.

 **-Beacon Lunchroom-**

When Blake entered the lunch hall, everyone clamored around the crater trying to get e glimpse of what's in it and some taking a picture with their scrolls. When she surfed through the crowd. And when she peeked into the crater, she sees a knight with massive chucks of black dust jutting from his body.

" _Who is he?_ " Asked a student

" _why is there dust poking out of his body?_ " said another, one tried to touch it but the knight's flesh began to devour the chunks like a ursa eating their pray. It caused the students to back up with great fear, except for Blake. She began to walk towards to the sleeping knights, then she took out her Gambol Shroud and aimed her sights on him. Then he began to gasp for air which caught the cat faunus' guard off, he began to get his footing and took off his helmet where steam bellowed out in the steel and iron helmet. She sees young man who's hair shined of sliver with a thin streak hanging behind and his eyes glow like the creatures of Grimm. He looked at the crowd who surrounded him, he became unease and disoriented, then he sees Blake and where he panics. He drew out his long claymore and started to strike the women in black with both might and confusion, but she blocked the strike with the bladed edge of her sword, letting pure steel ringed on blackened steel. It made everyone flee the room in fright, some hid behind the tables, and some ran out side to see the fight in a safe distance leaving the two lone.

"Where am I? Who are you?!" asked the knight, and that is when Blake felt a aura glowing within him, it was both a comforting and warm light but a cold and ruthless and cold darkness loomed within. But with fear that she have built up, she answered his question.

"I am Blake Belladonna, and you're at Beacon Academy." he lowered his sword and holstered it in his scabbard. Then it gave the faunus in disguise a good look of him, he both wore both plate and chain mail with a fabric robe with a belt, it bared a cross live sigil on his chest.

"An academy? It's been a long time since I've been into one." He responded, making her curious that he have been in one.

"Where can I find the headmaster?" He also questioned while he climbed out of the crater

"I will lead you to him." Answered Blake and he helped her climb out of the crater "Thank you." she said.

"A man of light always follow in the code of chivalry." He said and the two began to walk to the headmasters room.

 **-Ozpin's Office-**

Sitting in front of his monitor watching the recent security feed, both the knight and faunus entered into his room.

"Hello Ms. Belladonna, it is nice to see you again, and I see you have a visitor. Please sir, have a seat" he said letting the two sit down on the velvet seats.

"I am Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and that is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch." He introduced both himself and his assistance. He looked to see a woman with blond hair and green eyes with a purple tattered cape flowing behind her.

"I would kindly ask of who are you my dear sir?" Asked the headmaster as he took a sip of his mug.

"I am Tyrius Angirus, a crusader called upon the Angirus Council." He responded which made him interested about his title. This also puzzled Blake because of her knowledge of only four kingdoms.

"Then what is the council?" said the head master continuing his survey of questions.

"It is a organization who's objective was to both burn the darkness with the purest of light and bring faith to the weak. Both my mother and father were members of the council governed by Imperius, the Templar of Valor." said Tyrius, then over time Ozpin manage to get every info about him, Blake even hear of the answers that ran out of his mouth, Tyrius told the headmaster of the reason he was called Tyrius, how he became a crusader in the first place and how did he get is weapon the _Long Crusade,_ and even told him of how three of his allies and himself arrived at Beacon.

"A tale of both tragedy and redemption? That reminds me of the tale of Tannhäuser." He said as he slightly lay back making him confuse.

"Tannhäuser?" He asked for he is puzzled about the tale.

"Yes. It tells a tale of a Atlas knight traveling all over Remnant to find both inner peace and redemption of his past errors." Continued Ozpin, telling the details about

"That oddly sounds like me." he responded then got up and walked to the elevator with the bow wearing student

"But before you go, would you like to be a student of Beacon? It will let you learn about our world." He asked which caught is interest. " _I am here and my knowledge of this world is limited._ " he pondered then he turned to see Ozpin's hand waiting for a shake of the deal. With simple shrug and turned around.

"Then you gout yourselves a deal." He replied shaking his hand.

"Then welcome to Beacon Academy, and your exam will begin 2 days from now." He said with a smile, then both Tyrius and Blake exited through the elevator.

"He is a very odd individual. Wearing old knight plate and mail." Said Glynda, looking and searching for a profile of him.

"Rest assure Glynda, there's more to him then meets the eye." Responded Ozpin as he finished the last drop of his coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER : Both Rooster Teeth and Red Hook Studios have their own right on their property.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion (Formation)

 **-Team RWBY's dorm-**

(Tyrius' P.O.V)

Following Blake after my agreement to becoming a student, she led me to her dorm where I saw two...stacked beds? Curious I walked in to see, one bed was set up like a tent, another with a bookshelf as a support while the other two were okay.

"This is the dorm my other friends live in." Said Blake. " _Other friends? Does she mean compatriots?_ " I thought while I set down my Long Crusade "Also recommend to hide you sword from Ruby... she gets grabby when it comes to weapons." she warns me where I hid it under the pristine bed. Then I heard a ringing and saw Blake pull out a tablet and put it to the side of her head.

"Yes Yang?" She asked through the tablet and later with nods she put it back to into her pocket.

"What did this Yang said?" I asked while browsing through her bookshelf.

"She said that Ozpin is needing for you." she answered while she went to her bed

" _Ozpin needs me? That's odd, I just visited him._ " I said to myself, but with the sudden news from this Yang I got up and walked to the route to Ozpin's office where she gave me a wave of a see you later where and begin to read a book.

(End of P.O.V)

 **-Ozpin's Office-**

As he exited the elevator and into the headmaster's office, he saw three other women and his three "friends" Hendricks sitting down, snoozing off on the seat, Parker observing the three and Leoric talking to Ozpin.

"Well speak of the Grimm, here comes Tyrius." Said Ozpin as he sees him walking down which made the three look at him

"Oooooo..." Awed Ruby as she looked at the sliver pieces of armor

"It took you a while." Said Leoric as he got up and gave the holy crusader a firm handshake

"I thought I was the only one." He responded as he turned to look at the three.

Weiss just shuddered of the armor reminder her of the giant knight she had slain when finishing her exam, Ruby simply drooled at the shiny armor and Yang stared at the glowing eyes of what she thinks is a very creepy and disturbing hybrid of a human and a Beowulf which reminded her of a certain person in her dreams.

"What did I miss?" he asked to Leoric, and getting up he sees he was smaller and younger than he remembered ,"And also, were you're my closely to my height?"

"Just that we are offered to be students to this academy and you already have agreed upon it." He answered as he noticed, "And yes, to my speculations that the rift we're dragged into must have contained a reversal catalyst. Surprised that it didn't affect you."

"Then take the offering, we're stuck here for the extent of our knowledge." Said Tyrius convince his wise leper friend, with to what he had said, he mentally agreed that of how long they will be staying and the possible repercussions but dismissed them.

"I hope you're right about this." He answered and turned to Ozpin.

"Alright then, you made a deal." he said, sealing the deal on his offer.

"Then that's magnificent. I will be expecting to see you at the Emerald Forest cliff tomorrow morning." Finished Ozpin who gave the four a scroll and a uniform for each of the dungeon divers.

"Thank you Master Ozpin, we will see you at the cliff tomorrow." said Leoric as the four walked out leaving the three women and Ozpin alone where they started to ask him.

Ruby, with sheer excitement asked first. "WHEREWILLTHEYBELIVING?!Whatweaponswilltheybecarrying?WHYdotheylooksoAWESOME!?"

Yang asked with worry in her voice. "Why does the robed one have every inch of his body wrapped in cloth and copper? And why does Tyrius remind me of certain person in my dreams?"

Weiss, in her curiosity of their fighting capabilities said. "Are they even good enough to even kill a beowulf?"

Ozpin, being tired rubbed his eyes and responded them with a simple answer, "Surely we will see their potential tomorrow on their initiation. You are dismissed." letting the three walk out where Glynda walked to him with the data about the three.

"I managed to take some scans on the three." She said showing her data-pad to Ozpin.

"The bandit looking one has a sever case of PTSD, the one in cloth and copper has some form of skin disease and the robed beaked being is some form of doctor. So is it wise of you to even let these...people into our academy?" trying to find a reason why Ozpin let these type of people become students to the prestigious school.

"They're people that knows multiple ways to dismember a body, and I want them to be viewed as heroes... not killers Glynda." He answered giving her the permission to leave having the room all to himself.

 _"What a very interesting that I've experienced"_ He thought to himself. _"But out of the four, Tyrius' aura is beyond the average of the huntsman in the academy. Both of a divine light but sinister darkness laying dormant."_ he continue to think himself while the gears continue to tick.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER : Both Rooster Teeth and Red Hook Studios have their own right to their property.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: LAUNCH!

 **-Auditorium-**

"Today's the day!" Yelled Yang who was always acts like this when seeing the entry exams

"Well, it's glad it let us have a preview of our four new friends," responded Blake while they wait for the screen to turn on.

"I hope they don't fight like a savage like Cardin." said Weiss with a hint of disgust while thinking of why letting a brute like him enter Beacon and Ruby just sat there dumbfounded of waiting to see the weapons.

"Also where did the guys went to? They're going to miss their entry exam." Said Blake and when the monitor lit, they saw a dead campfire with a cooking pot strung above it where it is surrounded by Parker, Leoric, Hendricks, and Tyrius who were all asleep which made the entire students even the four shocked and surprised.

"Did they..." Said a confused Yang

"spent the night..." Said Blake who was puzzled

"Near the starting point of the exam?" Finished Ruby completing the sentence.

"Talk about planning ahead" Weiss answered while she began to file her nails. While dumbfounded they continued to watch the spectacle of the exam.

 **-Cliff near the Emerald Forrest-**

"Well...this is new." Said Ozpin seeing the four resting near the cliff

"How did they now this place? We never tell them five minutes after we set up the exam."Said Glynda who was dumbfounded at this

"That I don' know but they do know how to arrive early." Answered the silvered haired headmaster and while walking towards them, he stepped on a string which led to an alarm to go off causing all four to wake up abruptly.

"WE'RE GETTING AMBUSHED!" Yelled Hendricks while Parker, Leoric and himself armed themselves while Tyrius was still sleeping soundly.

"Tyrius WAKE UP! We're getting ambushed!." Roared Leoric

"zzzzZZzzz...no mom...I don't wanna eat my beans..." mumbled the crusader which made the leper who just made a look saying **Really?!**.

"There no need to be alarmed, just me and my assistant here." Said Ozpin letting the other three lower their weapons.

"Seems that one of your members's a heavy sleeper." He continued which he referred to Tyrius where Hendricks kicked his side to wake up.

"Okay..okay...I'm waking up..." He groaned as he is getting out of his exhausted stupor

"Well, the launch pads may snap him out of his groggy state." Said the calm headmaster as he walked by them while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Launchpads?" Said Hendricks as he and his friends followed him leading to multiple gray plates in the ground which led

"Oooooooooh...kay...that's a high ledge..." blubbered Hendricks for his acrophobia beginning to kick in but Leoric knocked his senses back together by smacking him at the back of the head with his copper gauntlet causing Parker to have a slight chuckle.

"Get it together you rogue thief, we've been in a more dire situation than this." Said Tyrius as he walked on the baseplate and soon the other three stepped on the plates as well. Then Ozpin walked in front of them and Glynda walking next to him and tapping numbers on the pad.

"As you stand here this is the entrance exam into Beacon, and the objective is simple; 1. You are to be separated for the pads have difference calibrations making you landing far from each other, 2. Regroup and retrieve a couple of relics which is located in ruins of a temple, and finally 3. Retrieve the relics to me in one piece." Said Ozpin as the four prepped for launch. As the timer began to tick down, Tyrius grabbed his scabbard realizing he forgot his sword

"Wait, Opzin I forgot my~!" said Tyrius but his sentence was cut off from the initial launch. Ozpin walked near the edge of the cliff observing the four as they fly into the horizon until the became specks into the sky.

"Do you think it is a smart move to let one of them go in unarmed?" Said Goodwitch questioning his action

"Tyrius is the most interesting of them all, a blend of both the light and dark so this may end on an interesting note to jot down," he answered as the wait for their return.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER : Both Rooster Teeth and Red Hook Studios have their own right to their property. This will be a 4 part chapter each one will be the perspectives of the four dungeon hunters and each chapter will be the order of how the four were flung off.**_

* * *

Chapter 3.0: The Gemini Crusader

 **-Emerald Forest (Tyrius' crash/landing spot)-**

"ow...ow...ow...that hurt...that hurt a lot _,_ " I said to myself as I got up from the long trench upon my landing and noticing that my right shin bone was broken from the landing so I grabbed two strong branches that were stripped from leaves from the tree that was close to me and used durable fabric stripes that I still kept from the threshold making a splint and began limp/walk my way out of the trench that I've made.

 _"Great, just great. I forgot to bring my Long Crusade on the way here, but I did saw where the ruins were located so knowing where to pillage won't be so hard."_ I thought to myself while limping in the forest until I heard the rustling within the bushes where I saw a giant beast, thorns white as bone and are sharp enough to pierce the sky and a mask with red streaked about its' face with its' eyes drenched in a red bloodlust. So in a sudden move, I attempt to run around but within a heartbeat, it ran up and swung its' muscular arm that was lined with white spike striking my side where I was flung breaking multiple trees during my small flight making me .

"Damn it! Sharp reflexes for such a dull beast." I said to it while gripping my side to keep the blood from leaking out of my body and something clicked in my mind, remembering a book an old vestal friend gave me, so I got up with my back on the broken plant and took out the book out of my belt pouch and begin reciting the text that I needed. "Για αφήσει το θείο φως να ευλογηθεί επάνω μου !" and I saw two lights one above me and one above the beast but what I saw was something was that of nightmares. It's fur burning away, hunks of flesh melting into globs of red and black tar and it's striped mask becoming brittle with tufts of fur clinging to the broken pieces fell like the decayed leaves of a dying oak. Its' roars of agony bellowed out with the might of an old brass organ piano until it bellowed out no more leaving behind a corpse of necrotic flesh and bones that reeked of a pungent smell of death and the light that shined upon me made me feel better and with the blessing healed my wounds and of my broken leg.

" _Now that I feel better I should grab the sharp bone to be used as a temporary replacement for my Long Crusade_ ," Said my mind as I grabbed a long bone structure and ripped it out of the monster's skeletal remains and begin to venture towards to the ruins to recover the relics.

 **-Emerald Forest (Cinder's P.O.V)-**

I've been following that crusader walking for quite a while but was slightly impressed for that nice party trick that he pulled off to slay that Alpha beowulf. But I believed that it was a form of his aura, though I do feel a strong presence inside but just like the Autumn maiden, I'll do the same thing to him but without the interruption. So I waited for him to lower his guard.

After he sat down to rest, I switched to the outfit that I used during the dance and drew out my bow and shot three black dust arrows. The first shot pinned his left arm to the tree he was resting upon, the second disarmed his "weapon" which shattered into dust due to it's frailness, and the last pierced his heart where I saw him coughing up blood.

"For a human to kill a beowulf with just a book, you are terrible at standing up to dust." I told him as he desperately claw out the arrows which is growing in his wounds, which is when I took out of the glove and grabbed his face covering his left eye where the insect begin grow out of the glove and beginning to burrow into the eye, both eating it and siphoning his aura. It was such a delight of him screaming in pain while he squirms in his futile thrashing while the black growth began to grow out of eaten socket. His skin became white and pale and his eyes fade into a dead stare for every ounce of aura is empty, so I let go of the lifeless head leaving both the growth and grim insect remain in his head so it can feast on the corpse.

I removed the glove and tossed it aside into some old debris so no Atlas personnel can find it, but when about to leave I heard a screech where i turned around to see something that will soon haunt me. The body was moving with the insect squirming in his socket screeching in fear.

"Did you think you can kill me with ease..." He groaned with a voice more deep and demonic as he jolted back into life which ripped off his arm out of it's socket, leaving it to become a bleeding stump which spurts of acidic black liquid. I stood there in slight fear thinking that it is a hidden and reserved aura to just see the stump grow back into a more sinewy and fleshy limb where blue bulbs grow through out of the new masculine yet sickly arm, and then proceeds to grabbed the black tar and began to ram his' corrupted hand into the blackened tar both ripping out the growth and grimm insect which had died which was corroded of it's blood leaving a misshapen and shriveled which began to combust into black flames and growth of flesh begin to grow on the wound and a black and blue eye emerged from the empty socket.I just stood there scared, petrified with horror of this new aura, it was cold, twisted, and some what corrupted. With no options I had to flee from him, leaving the almost twisted being behind.

"Did you saw it?" I asked my mentor still petrified about the thing and she chuckled in delight upon hearing the news.

"I did, and I say... it was a complete surprise for me, you, and the Ancestor. Such amounts of anger, malice, and wrath he had locked away." She responded, then I heard a roar, and I look behind of the corrupted crusader charging through the trees with brute force, demolishing and ripping apart anything that stood in his path. I used the last dust arrow that I conjured to create a smoke screen to get out of it's line of sight where I saw a high ledge which acted as my exit point. I saw in the distance of the devastation that the crusader created. " _All this happened for just draining his aura for my own?_ " I thought as his feral roars spread through out the forest which echos in my head and I began to walk to the rendezvous point that me, Emerald, Mercury and Neo marked on our scrolls still thinking of a monster that I have made.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long time I hope it is worth the wait. Also I call Tyrius the Gemini knight for 2 reasons.  
Reason 1: He is the host of the Heart of Darkness  
Reason 2: Gemini is defined as twins and the word twin is defined as "** **something containing or consisting of two matching or corresponding parts, in particular."**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER : Both Rooster Teeth and Red Hook Studios have their own right to their property. This will be a 4 part chapter each one will be the perspectives of the four dungeon hunters and each chapter will be the order of how the four were flung off.**_

* * *

Chapter 3.25: The Mask of the Exiled

 **-Auditorium-**

The room was silent, all of the students are nothing but mortified of seeing this demented monster. A primal beast of conjoined flesh, fight the grimm with just his fist. Though some like team CRDL kept a unimpressed facade were just like the other, in fear of seeing this thing to rip and obliterate the Ursas and Beowulfs with other worldly precision and unholy strength. Team RWBY hearing the rumors of him, some saying that he is a Seasonal Maiden and his semblance is not mixing with it well, others saying that he is a mutated faunus which Blake didn't took it to well.

"How can a savage walk in our campus." Muttered Weiss as her skin began to grew pale such like her white bleached snowy hair while Yang hugging her sister Ruby who hid within her red rose cloak, crying in fear of the roars of Tyrius which were twisted, shrilled, demonic and hollow. While Blake left the auditorium in a rush to heave when the eldritch Frankenstein began to feast on the mangled, broken, and burning remains of the grimm which are now nothing but piles of unrecognizable meat.

Ozpin who was standing on the platform where he usually give out the academy's first year teams became disturbed of witnessing such a grizzly sight and the buzz cam from his scroll which the message reads _"A demon has invaded the game."_ he grew more concern about this simple message where he had to switch the monitor to the other three hoping to bring relief to the students who are now traumatized from the sight.

 **-Emerald Forest (Leoric's location/Before Heart of Darkness' return** **) -**

I was expected for the headmaster to give use a map to the ruins and having a ladder down the cliff, but just like the Hamlet nothing gives us a break. But I managed to descend safely from the flight where I gazed upon the bright sunny sky. I felt the sun's warmth lay upon my robes and copper armor and the cool breeze pass through the cracks of my armor, where I contemplated and remembered the day of my leave.

 _ **Desert Capital (Before the arrival of Remnant)**_

A nurse was wrapping a lesion covered arm with the last white long strips of bandages that were dipped with a salve made of herbs and medicinal ointments. As a servant presented him with a copper mask with a long V-shaped slit for sight.

"Sir...the jury and judges, they have arrived." Said the man, the king's viceroy who entered the violet curtains. He put the mask on and was rising up and putting a hood above his head.

"Then they shall have their way." He responded as he began walking out of the room. The citizens who had arrived to see the final trial of this accused man as the judge begins to signal the crowd to stop.

"You have been arrested for treason, turning your back on they enemy, and jeopardizing our country!" Roared the judge as the people's voices began to fade. The bandaged man walked to the judge where he sees rage fuming out of him.

"I have not done any of these crimes yet you hear of false rumors and use them as evidence." He rebutted leading the judge spiral into an uncontrolled rage and inhuman hate for he thought he had yet lied to the crimes.

" **I HEAR BY SENTENCE YOU EXILED FROM THE CAPITAL YOU TREASONOUS PIG!** " Yelled the angered judge where he slammed his gavel onto his which the hammer broke leaving a pit of splinters leaving the citizens scared by him. The guards escorted the betrayer to his nation to the gate.

"Sorry for this..." said the William, an old friend of the prisoner as he gave him his personal sword as a memento.

"Thank you, my friend. May we cross paths again," he said as walked out as the gates began to close.

 ** _End of Memory_**

I continued walking still thinking about the trail, the corruption the judge had brought upon the city, and how I had to leave without my family's notice. My train of thought was soon derailed as I saw hoards of black wolves, bears, and boars running at me where I drew out my Broken Blade but they all swerve around me. Confused I thought it was an instinct that all beasts do, and then is where I heard a demonic roar bellow out of the forest where I noticed to see that the animals were running away...away from something more feral. I sought chase to find the source of the twisted screams and to my shock found my friend Tyrius. His skin was bone white but unholy pinkish growth both festering and growing on his left arm. He was eating at his fallen pray, a wolf bigger than him with spines of white, a bone mask with red trimmings acting like the paint of a hellion, and fur darker than the blackest of nights. I merely took a simple step and his head raised noticing my presence and began to turn where I saw his face, a cosmic blue orb acting as his left eye with scar covering it in the shape of a seven point star and unholy flesh grabbing his neck like a noose.

He was walking towards me, I raised my sword at him hoping that it can deter him from attacking me, but like all unholy they cannot be reasoned until he spoke.

" _Well...it isn't my pal Leoric,_ " he said in a corrupted and deep voice, as he began to clap slowly while a sinister grin which showed rows of sharpened fangs all having different sizes. I have never seen him act like this. I knew that he had a hatred of beasts but this is just utterly ridiculous.

"What...in the name of the heavens happened to you?" I question him while he stopped still having that sadistic grin.

" _Happened to me? Obvious, an emo bitch sapped all that is good and holy in old Tyrius._ " He responded which where I began

" _All that remains is me Oriax! THE HEART OF DARKNESS!_ " Proclaimed the possessed crusader where I felt spine go cold. Feeling this same aura as the twisted amalgamation that we have killed under the horrid manor, it made my skin crawl in fear and the lesions hide in horror.

"We have killed you once, and we can do it again." I threatened it, where he frowned at me and starting to retract all of the excess flesh even the limb reverting it to a stump and rebuild two arrows that are lodged in his chest, and his blue eye sunk back into a empty socket and the flesh retreated revealing a scar .

" _As you see, again the emo whore did this. All I did was bandaged him up so trust me. And besides this planet has more evil and there can be only one source of evil._ " He finished as he reformed the limb and consuming the arrow.

"It would be kind of you could refrain yourself using my friend's body as speaker for your vulgar language." I told him as I sheathed my blade back in.

"Fine _enough. But I doubt it_ " He finished as we began to find Hendricks and Parker hoping they won't get stressed out to see this eldritch hybrid.

" _Also we have to retrieve your crusader's missing arm. I don't want to have a heart attacking knowing about this._ " Said Oriax while I just nodded to him and follow him feeling disgusted that I am talking to a monster in human hide.

* * *

 **Yeah these chapters are somewhat short. But after the next two I will kick this back to the main story.**


End file.
